


The Invitation

by Ailelie, Cinaed



Series: Enduring Legends [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No season 4 spoilers, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Saturday, December 3 2011</i></p><p>In which Ambrose invites David to spend the holidays with him. (Ambrose/David)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

_Saturday, December 3, 2011_

David’s phone rang once, twice, and Ambrose found himself holding his breath in anticipation and eagerness as he circled the table.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he was pacing around like an idiot, but since he was saving up his entire daily dose of honesty for David, he told himself he was just exercising. Yeah, exercising had the texture of a nice, comforting lie.

David picked up on the fourth ring. “Ambrose?” David sounded surprised but pleased.

Despite his nerves Ambrose found himself grinning no doubt what Arthur would have called a big, goofy grin. “David,” he said. “Did I catch you at a bad time? I can call back.”

“No, I was just getting out of the shower,” David said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I think my hair will survive not being blow-dried.”  

Ambrose nearly tripped over his feet at that particular image. “Oh, uh, yeah, that--” he managed to say, though it came out as a near squeak. He cleared his throat, glad that Arthur wasn’t around to tease him on his red face.

“Look,” he began, “I know I didn’t say much in my email. I just…didn’t know what to say. Sorry didn’t seem strong enough. And what Shea’s grandparents are doing is crap. You’re an amazing father, David, and Shea’s grandparents should be grateful that you’re so great, not being assholes about custody.”

“Thank you,” David said quietly, when Ambrose paused to take a breath.

Ambrose wished he could see David’s face. Someday he was actually going to convince David to let him set up Skype on his computer so they could actually see each other more often. He cleared his throat again, which had gotten annoyingly tight. “Anyways, the reason I was calling-- not that I didn’t want to speak to you, I always-- I mean--”

“Ambrose, are you all right?” David asked. Concern and a bit of confusion had replaced the amusement. Ambrose didn’t really blame him. He knew that he could trip over his words from time to time, but he normally wasn’t _this_ tongue-tied.

“Come stay with me for Christmas break,” Ambrose blurted out, which was so not how he’d planned the invitation. He’d planned on easing into it, maybe saying something romantic. (He wasn’t certain what would have been romantic, but he was sure he’d have come up with _something._ )Apparently, his mouth had had other plans. “Uh, if you want to,” he added.

“Stay with you?” David echoed in a tone Ambrose had no idea how to interpret.

“Well, with me at first, and then my mom,” Ambrose said. “Classes end on the 14th, right? You could come into the city on Thursday or Friday, and then we’ll spend some time together. Arthur’s doing a holiday party on the 18th, so I figured we could leave Monday or Tuesday to see my mom--”

“Ambrose,” David interrupted, laughing, and Ambrose stopped, realizing he’d been babbling. “I’d love to,” David said, voice warm. “Your mom won’t mind?”

Ambrose snorted. “Please, she loves you.”

David chuckled. “Ambrose,” he said again, this time softer, with a tenderness that made Ambrose’s breath catch a little in his chest. “Thank you.”

Ambrose was grinning stupidly again, he knew. He didn’t really mind.   

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Cinaed.


End file.
